Disturbia
by greenstar88
Summary: Wrestling AU with the Shield trio as main characters. Seth lands a job as a caretaker at a mental facility after getting out of jail. He feels unprepared to deal with the patients in there, but they seem awfully interested in him. And what is it about the place that keeps giving him these strange feelings of recognition?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Here's a new story from me :) It's a wrestling AU with loads of characters in it! (or well, in the upcoming chapters)The shield trio are the main characters here and there might be slight rolleigns and a bit of ambrollins at points. I own nothing except the plot! Please enjoy &amp; review and I'll try and update quickly!

Seth inhaled deeply before letting the breath escape again. He was looking at an old, overgrown building. It had once been white, but looked more of an off grey now, mud sticking to the lower parts of the walls and a variety of plants crawling up over the walls as if to reclaim it.

He'd come here today to start his new job. Frowning at himself, he still wasn't sure how he'd never heard of this place. It was a mental insitution just outside of the town where he lived, yet before meeting the recruitment guy who landed him the job, he'd never even heard the name of it.

He shook it off, trying not to think of the scary movies he'd seen as a teenager about places like this, before stepping inside with his shoulders squared and his chest out. Confidence was the key to making a good first impression.

Inside, the building looked a lot more clean and new then from the outside and Seth felt a bit more relieved. The small reception booth seemed empty and just as he was about to peer through the small open window a bit further, someones head popped up from below. Seth letting out a startled yelp, which the other almost echoed before the receptionist started laughing and apoloised to him.

'I'm so sorry!' she laughed again, trying to catch her breath. Seth shook his head and offered her a small smile, 'No worries.'

'i just dropped my pen, but here it is!' she exclaimed triomphantly, showing it to a reluctant Seth before clearing her throat and offering her hand to him over the counter. 'I'm Emma. I'm the receptionist and the directors assistent. We don't get too busy around here usually, so everybody does what they can. You're the new guy right?' She cocked her head to the side and a slow smirk spread over her lips.

Seth shook her hand and blinked as she spoke rapidly, trying to take in all the new information. She was quircky, that was for sure.

'Yea, I um-' But before he could finish she was hanging half out of the reception window pointing to what seemed to be an office a little further down the hallway across from the reception.

'He's waiting for you. Good luck!' and with that she turned around, humming a tune under her breath Seth didn't recognise. He stood there for a moment, before he let out a soft chuckle at himself. He wasn't excepting anything less from an institution, but for the staff to be coo-coo? Eh.

Calming himself and smoothing down his shirt, he knocked before entering the office.

He found a man in a suit, wearing an open labcoat over it sitting at a desk that was full of papers and casefiles. There was also a rather old computer sitting on the edge of the desk, the man staring at the screen before he looked over at Seth.

When he looked up at Seth, his blue eyes seemed to be searching for something when he held the young man's gaze. After another second he motioned for Seth to sit down, extending his hand.

'I'm Dr. Regal. Welcome to our little facility. You're the new caretaker, correct?'

After having signed his contract at Dr Regal's office, Seth was send off to get himself a bit more familar with the surroundings. He got a tour from a solemn male nurse who's name he didn't even catch but was reluctant to ask for a second time.

His new job would consist of doing repairment jobs around the facility and keeping everything running, but also some general cleaning duties and there was a rota to prepare and deliver the food to the patiens. The male nurse told him some more about the different wards and only then did Seth realise that there were quite a few patients that were allowed to roam around the building freely. The thought made him uneasy. He couldn't remember ever having contact with a mentally unstable person before and he wasn't really sure how he should act around them. Perhaps the nurse had sensed some of his tension as he shrugged a little and said 'Don't worry too much. The real psychos are kept in D block. They're only rarely let out of their cells and under complete supervision.' He mustered a small smile and Seth somehow found it made the guy look even more depressing.

At the end of his little tour, he'd actually not seen any patients yet and Seth felt a little relieved. The nurse told him it was still early for everyone to be up. He was handed his new uniform and security badge to get into the building. He got his own little room, which could harldy be called an office and more of a utility closet, but Seth was happy enough with it.

Heading out he thanked the nurse and looked to say bye to Emma, but the cheery receptionist was nowhere in sight. He left, turning around again to look at the building, forcing himself to smile as that eerie feeling was still settling deep in the pit of his stomach.

Tomorrow would be his first real day at his new job, so he treated himself to some chinese food and watching actions movies that day. He couldn't help but to feel a bit strange, but he shook it off once more. He was an ex convict after all and he should be happy to get a job in the first place. With that thought he fell asleep on his little sofa that evening, tumbling into a deep slumber.

It was a nice day out, but most of the facility was walls and no windows so you would've never been able to tell. Seth plucked at his new work overalls before rolling his eyes and putting his cap over his hair. He was glad nobody had said anything about his two toned hair. He couldn't remember if they'd ever found the cause, but to his knowledge his hair had just grown that way at some point in his life. He tried to shake it as thinking about it had brought on huge headaches in the past. Instead, picking up a broom and rake, making his way over to find the garden as he'd been told there was a lot of work to do.

Seth whistled as he looked at the scene before him. The garden was a square in the middle of the structure of the facility. It was a shame that most walls had no windows in them, because the garden would have been able to bring some life to the place. That being said, the garden was more of a wilderniss at the moment and Seth shrugged his shoulders, starting with what was supposed to be the grass lawn, which was situated as the inner square.

The young man had been working hard, wanting to clear out the square of grass and make it a proper little lawn again at least, when he suddenly felt eyes on his back. He hesistated before he turned around and spotted a man a few meters away, probably not a lot older than himself, sitting at one of the worn looking benches on the edge of the square lawn.

'Hi,' Seth said sounding dumb to his own ears, not wanting to let the awkward silence continue. He was wearing the strange hospital like pjamas that where a sad shade of blue. There seemed to be a tag sewn onto the chest, but Seth couldn't read it from where he was standing. The man had a mop of dirty blonde hair on his head that seemed to kind of stick everywhere at random. When he looked up at Seth with a sharp smirk, Seth frowned at the piercing blue eyes that met his brown orbs dead on.

A pang of something- recognition?, flashed through him like lightning –No how could it be? Seth shook his head lightly, trying to get rid of the buzz in his head, predicting an oncoming headache.

After what seemed like too long the man just gave Seth a nod and a casual 'Yo,' before pretending to look around at Seth work so far.

'Looking good. You the new gardener?' there was a jeer in his voice that Seth didn't miss.

This guys expresions seemed to be all sneering and taunting with a little hint of playfull teasing. Seth didn't know what to make of this guy and felt wholly unprepared to deal with this unexpected addition to this job that had seemed so normal and easy to him at the beginning.

'Something like that,' He said as he straightend his back a little, not about to be intimidated by some loony. He hesitated before adding, 'Name's Seth.'

The patient rose his eyebrows a little as if amused by their conversation before he stood up just a little bit an made a bow. Seth didn't know how this guy did it, but even that looked sarcastic.

'Dean. Nice to meetcha.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thanks for still reading! *hugs*

Here's the next chapter :) hope someone is enjoying this and i'm not just writing this for myself *laughs*  
I have a lot of more ~*~mystery~*~ and drama in store, hehe.

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

Seth needed some convinving, but he couldn't deny Dean was a smooth talker and soon he had agreed to let the patient help him out a little in the garden. Only when he watched the other work for a moment he realised Dean must've ripped the sleeves off his 'uniform'at some point and Seth's eyes couldn't help but to notice the other's muscle definition. He wondered why Dean was in here, because from besides being overly sarcastic and a tad bitter, Seth hadn't found much strange about the other yet. He actually seemed like a pretty nice guy. Seth was glad to get some help as the outer square surrounding the lawn was a nightmare to get through on his own.

He'd been careful not the give the other any cutting tools or anything like that and Dean had been helping him by pulling out weeds and unwanted and dead plants with his hands.

After a few hours they took a little break, Seth handing Dean a bottle of water and they both drank in silence before seth motioned to all the stuff they'd taken out already. 'Thanks man.'

Dean shrugged at him as he took another sip from the bottle, holding Seth's gaze from the corner of his eyes. 'No problem.' He whiped his mouth with the his arm before looking up as someone else entered the garden.

A male nurse walked up to them with brisk steps and Seth almost chuckled. This guy was built, broad shoulders and wide chest. It was kind of funny to see him the white nurse uniform with the white slacks and jacket on. He caught Dean's sparkling eyes and they exchanged a smirk before the nurse came to a halt and looked them over for a second, placing his hands on his hips.

'Up to no good as always, Ambrose? You're supposed to be at group session.' He barked the words at Dean before motioning for the other to come over.

Dean reluctantly headed over to the male nurse hanging his head low a little as he made his way over. Randy snarled at him wordlessly before taking a few steps towards Seth, only then acknowledging him at all.

'You're Seth, right? I'm Randy.' He smirked at him but Seth found it hard to smile back, instead just gave the other a little nod.

'Watch out for that one. He's real sneaky.' The nurse said, raising his eyebrows a little before turning back to Dean who rolled his eyes and mused 'I can hear you, you bloated creampuff.'

Randy snatched him roughly by the elbow before pulling him along back inside the building, Dean looking back at Seth as he stumbled after the rough handed nurse.

Seth looked back at him, caught off guard and for lack of anything better, did a little wave at the blonde. Dean just held his gaze, those sharp blue eyes boring into his own until he was dragged around the corner inside and gone from Seth's vision.

Just as he thought he felt more comfortable around the place, he felt that eerie veil settling down over him once more and he heaved a heavy sigh. Taking anothe gulp from his drink before continueing with his garden clearing work.

When Seth got home that night he plopped down on his bed and tried to fight sleep from taking him at once. For a while now he had tried to remember things, but it had been hard. Things from his childhood still came easy, but it was a lot harder to remember his teenage years or even a few years ago. All he really knew was he'd been caught stealing a car and trying to outrun the cops when he'd got caught. He'd been thrown in jail for a little longer than half a year, but even his time in jail was fuzzy in his mind. Screwing his eyes shut, he felt the booming _'thud thud thud' _of an impending headache again and his head started to throb. Reaching for the painkillers that where standard on his bedside stand, he swallowed two before giving up and letting himself drift off into an unsteady sleep.

It had been a little over a month and Seth had somewhat settled into his new job and routine. It was still a strange job, but it kept his mind off other headache inducing thoughts and lightly put, everyday was different.

He was on friendly terms with some of the more free patients. Little AJ Lee, who could be the sweetest girl you'd ever meet but turn into a little monster the next second. Zack, who seemed to have some learning disability and had a love for bright colours and loud music. Santino, who spoke in a strange accent but always seemed cheerful, yet comcically fighting enemies Seth never saw. There were other patients too that where less friendly like Paige, the skinny white girl with the long black hair who seemed to shy away from everyone and who hid in the darkest corners of the building.

But his favorite was still the first one he'd met; Dean. He almost concidered the other a friend. He knew the other was a bit quircky and he must be in the facility for a reason, but Dean was one of the few patients Seth had not seen at their worst. He had to keep telling himself in the back of his mind, that this was indeed a patient at a highly guarded mental facility. It was all too easy to forget sometimes when he'd chat with the other man.

The nurse staff was alright, but Seth didn't hang around with them too much as some seemed to think they where better than a lowly caretaker. He knew the Bella twins but found it hard to keep them apart. Then there was Randy, whom always spoke friendly to him, but he wasn't sure about the way the male nurse handled the patients most of the time. There was another male nurse named Cody, whom Seth had never even spoken too and the depressed looking male nurse, who's name he still haden't been able to learn. There was also a female docter named Fox, but he hadn't seen her around yet.

There were a few part timers too, but to Seth's knowledge, those were the full time staff members.

Today Seth was working a double shift as he could do with the extra hours and money, just finishing up with his maintenance work as Randy walked by his little room.

'Food's almost ready.' He never slowed down as he made his announcement while passing Seth and the other just nodded. Changing into his normal clothes for the late part of his shift which would consist of delivering food to the patients and monitoring the security cameras in the evening.

When he came into the kitchens he felt his stomach churn a little. Today was the first day he would go bring food to D block. He'd heard many stories and rumours from the other patients already and he'd tried to laugh them off, but he wasn't sure what to expect.

They loaded up the food cart with plates and plastic cups and Randy gave him a little pat on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring look.

They got on the old elavator and made it to D block in no time. Randy turning on the lights in the corridor and Seth's eyes fell on the doors in front of them. Randy took the lead and the first few rooms where not too bad. The patients seemed a lot more miserable than the ones Seth usually saw, he had to admit. But their rooms where what shocked him. They where better described as cages, really. Some still had a bed, but some only a futon like mat on the floor to sleep on. The walls were dirty and it seemed this floor didn't get as much cleaning as the rest of the facility. The smell was something that would stick by him for a long time where chains on some of the walls and Seth frowned, thinking it all a bit medieval.

When they got closer to the end of the hall, Randy still as busy was ever taking plates out and sliding them into the rooms with the one way system that was in place. He stopped for a moment and nudged Seth, who was lost in his own mind for a bit. 'Check this guy out.' He said with a light smirk, turning on the light in the cell that had been almost completely dark before.

Seth's eyes grew wide and he wasn't sure if to feel shocked or appaled or even frightened. The man inside the cell was sitting on a small bunk bed, turning his bald head slowly to look at the two members of staff. He was the biggest guy Seth had ever seen, his muscles bulking everywhere over his body. He stood up, ready to receive his food. Seth had expected something brute, or animalistic in the man's face, yet all he was met with was a very composed and calm expression, blue eyes carefully scanning over his face before he turned to look at Randy who was pushing through the food tray. The little plaque on the wall next to the clear cell door read 'Ryan Reeves' .

Randy nudged Seth along and chuckled lightly. 'He's a weird one. Killed 20 people appearantly.'He shrugged a little, as they headed to what seemed to be the last room in the hallway.

Feeling more uncomfortable by the second, Seth swallowed and tried to keep looking ahead. Arriving at the cell, it was dark inside and Seth squinted a little, to try and see a bit better. Randy was over at the little panel to try and turn the light on, but there seemed to be a problem as nothing happened and he heard Randy curse under his breath.

'Fucking old piece of crap,'he swore, hitting the pannel with a flat hand as the light flickered just lightly. Seth looked over, only catching a glimpse of the mostly empty, dirty room. He thought he'd seen a figure huddled in one of the corners, but he wasn't sure. As Randy fidgetted with the light more, an unseen force drew Seth closer and without realising he'd moved a lot closer to the clear cell door than he'd realised.

When the bright light suddenly flickered into existence, Seth was about to cheer on Randy, but his breath caught in chest as a flurry of black hit the wall in front of him hard, right where he was standing. Seth stumbled back and fell flat on his backside, wincing a little in pain, eyes then peering up again at what had startled him in the first place.

In front of him, only the thick acrylic door seperating them, was a man with long, messy dark hair which obscured most of his face. The man was making jittery movements and seemed more animal than human as he crouched down to Seth's level now and the other caught a glimpse of steel grey eyes through that mass of black hair.

Randy cursed again and walked up to Seth, kicking against the door and yelling at the patient angrily. The imprisoned man shot back, but got back up and seemed to make himself look big, more imposing as he let out a monsterous roar that Seth would never forget. The dark man snarling at Randy a bit more before he went back to sit huddled up in the far corner, his head swaying slowly from side to side.

The male nurse extended a hand to Seth to help him back to his feet before delivering the food as if nothing had happened.

'Sorry man, should've warned you. He's not a very good beastie.' The tone in Randy's voice chilled Seth to the bone and when he found his voice again he heard himself ask 'What is he in here for?'

Randy smirked, running a hand over his millimetered hair before turning to face Seth and look him deep into his eyes. 'He messed with the wrong people.'

The rest of his shift, Seth's mind kept wandering away from the security cameras, staring into nothing. Randy's words echoing through his mind and that roar the man had made. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Maybe they were just messing with the new guy. He sighed and thanked Emma when she brought him a cup of coffee a few minutes later. She seemed to sense for once he wanted to be left alone and she left without a word.

He sipped the beverage absendmindly, scanning the screens for anything unusual. His eyes kept moving back to the screen that showed the hallway of block D. It seemed the light was still flickering now and then in the last cell, but the camera was aimed in a way where he couldn't see into any of the rooms.

That night when he came home, Seth dreamt of a warehouse in great detail, feeling strangely at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :)  
Please review! It's motivation for me to keep writing.  
Ps. I'm so sad after Raw last night ;_; someone hug me please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy !

* * *

The longer Seth worked at the facilty, the more he realised that he never saw a lot of director and head doctor Regal. He'd sparcely seen Dr Fox, but she always seemed so busy flying around from here to there. He'd never really felt important enough to say hello to her. A few times and more often lately, there had been an important visitor. Seth had only caught glimpses of him, a tall, broad shouldered man in a fancy looking suit. Nobody seemed to really know why he was there or who he was, but the main rumour was he was one of the investors.

The nurses had told him that there was a whole floor made up out of lab space and scientific research, but it was off limits to everyone but the doctors. Even though it made those teen horror movie alarm bells go off in his head again, he pushed the thoughts away since he'd never really noticed anything too weird going on.

He'd started early today and had been checking up on some of the plumbing of the building and repairing and changing some pipes.

Double checking his work and making sure there were no leaks, he was satisfied with the job done and went to his little 'cupboard' as it had become known, to clean himself up a little bit.

He did his rounds in the garden and making sure the security systems were still running as they should, before checking the few old gates that simply had heavy locks on them to keep people from escaping.

It was nearing the end of the day and Seth had is dinner in the staff room on his own, but he didn't mind eating on his own, turning on the radio to keep him company.

The facility had quite a well equipped gym that was also open and free to all staff. When Seth had found out he figured no wonder some of the patients looked so buff, there wasn't alot else to do all day but hit the gym. Today he had brought his workout gear himself, changing into it before heading over, headphones on his head and music blasting through to motivate him. It was already past dinner time for the patients and only staff was allowed in the gym at this time, since there was noone to supervise.

After a good hour of tiring himself out, Seth sat down to stretch when his eyes automatically sought out something strange in his field of vision. He frowned and pulled off his headphones at once when he realised someone was standing in the doorway of the gym, a little hidden in the darkness of the corridor beyond.

It didn't take him long to realise who it was. A lot ran through his mind all at once. How long had they been standing there? How did they get out of their room at this time?

But instead all the could muster was a questioning 'Dean..?'

The other started talking almost at once when Seth said his name. He swayed a little and held onto the doorpost, the cool light of the gym hitting his face some more.

'I heard it.. I heard it, Seth! You met him. I heard it…'

Seth frowned deeper, pushing away the pang of fear rising inside of him, slowly sitting up more as he tried to take a closer look at Dean. The other was half staring past him, his normally sharp blue eyes now glazed over and hazy.

The blonde let out a laugh suddenly that seemed to statled himself in its abprubtness.

As he took a step forward into the light of the gym he looked down at Seth who was still sitting on the floor a few meters away. Suddenly his voice was as clear as ever when he spoke to the other.

'A triangle. They can try however hard they want, but it's the strongest structure known to man. They'll never break it, Seth.' There was a ferocity in his voice that was new to Seth, yet he wasn't scared. It sounded more like Dean was speaking to him, like a brother. Like someone who was in on whatever it was he was talking about.

Seth got up carefully, holding his hands out defensively and never taking his eyes off Dean. But the other just stood there with a devious smirk on his lips, swaying a little again and chuckling softly, that unfocused look back into his eyes once more.

Gathering all his courage, Seth slowly made his way over to the patient and wrapped an arm around his waist, slowly guiding him back to the hallway. Dean leaned on him more heavily than he had expected and he felt the other's breath on the skin of his neck now and then. Goosebumps slowly formed over his arms as he tried to keep focused on getting the other to his room. When he got Dean to B block, he realised he had no clue which room was Dean's as he'd never delivered food here. Dean was no help, reduced to softly mumbling and chuckling to himself as he clung to Seth, barely able to stand on his feet.

At that moment, nurse Cody popped around a corner and let out a gasp, starting a jog over to the two.

'Oh gods, how did he get out? Seth- It's Seth right? Here let me help, I'll get him back to bed. Did he do anything?' Cody's handsome face wrinkled up into a large frown and Seth quickly shook his head as he handed Dean over, who made a weak grabby hand at Seth and seemed to pout as Cody held him up with a firm hand.

'No, he was just wandering around. He seems pretty out of it though,'Seth said a little worriedly and Cody looked at Dean, lifting the other's chin a little, snapping his fingers at him before he smiled at Seth.

'No worries. Most of these guys get medication at night, so they don't make a fuss or have any bad dreams. This is pretty normal. I'll take him back now.'

Cody gave him another smile and Seth scratched his arm a little, watching the two wonder off and Cody open a door before they disappeared inside. It made sense they drugged them at night, he supposed. But what irked him was how clear Dean had seemed when he'd said that weird stuff about triangles to him. He'd never heard the other say anything really irrational or out of the blue like that and it was a bit of a wake up call.

Seth hurried back to collect his stuff from the gym and decided to head home. Checking the security system and finding that block B had indeed been muted. He frowned and undid the settings, changing them back to normal. Only staff with a security code could change the program like that.. Maybe someone had done it on accident?

As he headed out he spotted Emma sleeping and slightly drooling on the desk. He couldn't help but smile softly, feeling bad for the eccentric young woman. She seemed to always be at work, no wonder she was tired. It also explained why nobody had seen Dean get out of his room as she was asleep in front of the monitors. He sighed, not wanting to make her feel bad since nothing really happened and he made sure to bang the door loud enough on his way out to wake her up.

Getting to sleep was hard that night, even though he had excersized and taken a nice shower. He felt like something obvious was staring him in the face, but he didn't see it. It was a weird feeling and it made him toss and turn all through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all thanks for reading and thanks so much for the reviews, would love to hear from you guys again! 3  
Here's the next chap :) hope you'll enjoy it hehe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot x

* * *

When coming for work the next day Randy called him over to the staff room and patted him on his back as a greeting.

Exchanging the usual small talk, before Randy told him the sad male nurse, he now found out his name was Tom, had left the facility without even giving notice. They'd checked his room, as all the other staff had their own little apartment just outside of the facility and everything was gone.

Seth found it a bit strange, but Randy seemed pretty cheerful about it all. Just as he was wondering why the other was sharing this gossip with him, Randy told him there was an oppertunity for Seth to get the apartment if he was interested.

Before Seth could say anything, Randy went on 'It's a really good deal man, cos you hardly pay any rent. The apartments a little old, but they're double glazed and everything and pretty big for one person.'

Seth nodded, letting the info sink in as Randy smirked at him. He managed a little smile back and nodded. 'Is there a contract or anything I can have a look at?' he said a little weakly and Randy let out a laugh, patting the other on his shoulder again. 'Yea sure man. I'll try and get it for you later today.'

He left Seth alone to continue doing his rounds, leaving Seth with his thoughts. He still couldn't make his mind up about Randy. He seemed like a nice guy when he spoke to him but he'd seen patients cower away from him and he'd seen him handle them quite rough himself. Seth felt his face heat up when he caught himself thinking of the other's voice. He couldn't deny he'd always liked deep, smooth voices in men. It was soothing to listen to, that wasn't a strange thought, right?

Sighing and moving to his cupboard to put on his overal, he got ready for another day, the thought of moving closer to work ghosting at the back of his mind.

When he was busy with some of the electrical sockets in an older part of the building, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning his head, he saw Dean and the strange event from last night came flooding back to Seth. Standing up, he gives the other a measured nod, stratching his hear a little.

'Cody said I somehow got out last night. I just wanted to say sorry if I said anything weird.' He sighed a little and avoided Seth's gaze. Narrowing his eyes some, Seth found it strange. Normally Dean held his gaze until it became awkward but now the blonde seemed to look everywhere but at him. Seth shrugged and turned back to his work. 'That's alright Dean. I couldn't make much sense of it anyway.' For a moment it looked as if Dean wanted to say something more, but he suddenly deflated and nodded again, twirling around on his heels and walking away.  
Seth ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head at himself before focusing on his work again.

Near the end of the day Randy found him in his cupboard with the contracts and info packet for the apartments. Seth thanked him and the other shot him a smirk and a wink this time, leaving Seth sitting there feeling like a lemon.  
In most ways Randy was very much what you'd call an alpha male type of guy. At first Seth thought he was just imagining things but he felt like the man was playfully flirting with him now and then. He had no idea how to respond to this. The other was handsome and even though Seth found it hard to remember anything concrete about past relationships, he had soon enough admitted to himself that he liked both guys and girls. But there was something that felt off about Randy that Seth couldn't put into words. Something looming in the shadows, waiting for the right oppertunity to strike.

He tried to take his mind off things by reading the contracts and he had to admit to himsel that he liked what he saw. The only down side was that he'd get put on the rota for night shifts, but on the upside they did pay extra. The apartment was also a lot bigger than the studio he now rented and a lot cheaper. He pursed his lips, fumbling around for a pen as he decided he didn't have a lot to loose.

The move went fast as Seth didn't own a lot of stuff and he got some unexpected help from Cody. The Bellas got him some house warming gifts he appreciated, but he wasn't really a flowers kind of guy. He still thanked them and was happy to get to know them a little better.

The apartment had a front view of the facility which wasn't too great, but the view from the bedroom was on the thick forest they where on the edge of. Seth stood on the little balcony, inhaling the night air as he listened to the sound of the wind rustling through the forest. He'd almost loved to be outdoors even since he was a kid. A flash of a nearly forgotten memory cut through his brain as he remembered a fishing trip with… friends? Family? It was gone as fast as it had come and he sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

Sometimes when he looked in the mirror, he wasn't sure who's eyes he was meeting there. It sounded strange and he had nothing to base it on, but he felt like huge chunks of his life where missing. He'd never bothered going to a doctor, because what good would they do?  
He lost contact with his family a long time ago and had no false illusions about being welcomed back. His memory seemed to have at least kept up with current events ever since he'd gotten out of jail, so Seth haden't been too bothered.

Unable to sleep after such an eventful day Seth decided to do a stroll around to check the security even though he had the night off. He hoped it would distract him for a little while.

He frowned when he heard a little bit of commotion from the shared living room space block A and B shared during the day. Checking his watch, he figured it was almost time for them to head back to their rooms and he decided to quickly check it out.

Dressed in dark grey jeans and a maroon tshirt, cap on his head and his hair tied back, not everyone recognised him at once out of his work gear. But Dean did a comical little jump in the air, waving his hands around and letting out an excited 'Seth!' The blonde nearly jumped him and Seth let out a strangled laugh at the others excited state. He haden't seen the other like this before. Patting Dean on his back lightly, 'Allright, allright, whats going on guys?' he asked, looking around and seeing some garlands hangin from the wal land in the middle of the table sat a large bowl with what seemed to be decorated cupcaked in it.

Someone tugged at his sleeve and Dean slowly let go of him, smirk plastered on his face still. He looked down and met with AJ's sweet brown orbs, giving her a big smile.

'Seth, we heard you moved into the apartments so we wanted to surprise you!' she said in an excited high voice, motioning to the stuff they had put out. 'We thought you'd drop my tomorrow, but this is even better.'Her smile widened and her brown orbs reflected his own. He ruffled her hair lightly and thanked all of them for the gesture.

Everyone of the more cheerfull patients where there to give him a shy or too long hug and Seth welcomed it all. He felt his chest swell when they handed him a cupcake and insisted he ate it right away. He kept catching himself searching for Dean's eyes, smirking at the other now and then. Seth got everyone a drink of lemonade as they shared their sneaky evening snack. Most where excited like kids would be and it was endearing. Seth soon found himself standing next to Dean, finishing the last of his cupcake. Dean nughed him lightly by bumping their shoulders together. 'You make this place a little better, you know.' He said softly, eyes going serious for a moment as Seth blinked at him. 'For everyone.' He looked back at the others who where still laughing and rolling around and doing their own strange little things.

Seth couldn't find any words and just leaned a little more into Dean as they stood side by side, watching the rest. The other seemed to welcome his closeness and words weren't needed.

Ten minutes later Emma came in looking a little flustered at the events going on. She laughed though and gave Seth a peck on his cheek, welcoming him to the cray-cray family as she liked to call everyone. Seth and Dean helped clean up the livingroom as Emma started sending everyone off to bed. The little blonde thanked them before taking off again as she had more things to do. Seth figured she trusted Dean enough for him to make his way to his own bedroom.

They headed over to the glass door that led out towards a small brick road to the staff apartments. Seth opened it and stepped out, looking back at Dean who stayed standing in the doorframe. He felt a swirl of emotion in his stomach and swallowed. The sun was going down and the soft light was reflecting in Dean's sea blue eyes. He gave Seth a little smile, tilting his head to the side. Seth felt his mouth go dry and he blinked rapidly before he cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Good night Sethie,' the blonde said with a familar kindness in his voice that caught Seth off guard and he felt his breath hitch.

Dean turned around and left the other standing there. Seth called his name, but Dean didn't turn around if he'd heared him.

That night Seth woke up early in the morning, drenched in sweat and with a yell on his lips. He tried to calm himself down, his breath coming hard and fast. Shaking his head as if he could physcially shake off the dream, he groaned as his head pounded painfully.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he almost forgot to breathe for a second. A flash of his dream had come back to him. He tried to get off the bed, struggling with the blankets as he did so, rushing over to the bathroom on unstable feet.

He never spend a lot of time looking at himself in the mirror and he vaguely noted his beard was getting a bit big again. But the important thing right now, what he had dreamed of…

He turned around to lift the hem of his shirt, looking over his own shoulder and seeing i there as a wave of nausea hit him.

A tiny black triangle at the small of his back where his lumbar vertebrae started. He tried wiping over it with his fingers, but it felt like normal skin. Feeling panicked, remembering more of his dream and he felt more confused than ever before.

He'd been at a little tattoo parlor. The owner asian and he'd been there with two others. He could recall feeling the needle going in his skin as if he'd been really there. There'd been laughter and excitment and after him another had gone on the tattoo chair. When a deep, barritone voice had asked something Seth couldn't deceipher to the one in the chair, he'd lifted his head and Seth clearly remembered those sparkling blue eyes.

_Dean._


	5. Chapter 5

Hi readers! So sorry for the long wait.  
i got some motivation back for this story so here you all go :) hope someone is still reading along!  
Reviews still make me happy! x

-

He'd tried to ignore the fact he found that tattoo and the dream about Dean. Surely he couldn't be slowly going insane himself. He just got his life back on track and he had no wishes to actually check in at his work place. He let out a bitter laugh at himself as he got dressed for work, desperately trying to think about normal everyday things. It had been a week or so since he'd moved in and had the strange dream about the mysterious tattoo.

He tried to just calm himself down by saying his brain was just making up strange stories in his subconscious.

Tonight he was working another night shift. He had actually started to like doing them as they were usually quiet and he had time to read a book, or focus his attention on the monitors in the security office like a watchdog.

As he made his way from the apartments to the main building he cursed and ran as it was raining and not a little bit either. Pretty drenched from running just a few meters, he sighed and went to his cupboard first to change into a his spare overalls he kept there. Walking back to the office with all the security monitors in it, he relieved a happy Brie from her shift and warned her for the weather. He settled into the comfortable chair and scanned the monitors lazily.

A few hours went by and everything was as normal. Seth felt pretty content with his night shift even though the storm outside seemed to be intensifying. He made sure he turned all the lights off everywhere around the time the patients went to bed. They all had their own little lamps in their bedrooms if they wished, but it saved the facility a lot of money to control all the hallway lights among others the way they did. Seth made sure to fill in the logbooks they kept where he'd report every two hours if anything unusual had happened. Suddenly he realised that he'd be able to read through the logbook, to read how other shifts had gone, but he resisted the urge a moment longer before shaking is head. He couldn't imagine not having heard about anything serious anyway, the place wasn't too big and gossip went around like hot buns amongst the nurse team.

He'd plugged in his headphones at some point to rock out to some of his favourite tunes, time passing more quickly as he was enjoying signing along softly and playing air guitar in the swivel chair.

'Aw shit..' he muttered softly, seeing the flashes outside very clearly now and the roaring from the sky was even heard over his songs. He turned the music off, wary of the weather as he hoped the lightning wouldn't strike anywhere in the building. The wind was blowing so hard against the rain that it seemed someone was throwing buckets of water against the windows with massive strength and Seth sighed, frown on his face.

His mind wandered to Night of the living dead, that old horror movie he had seen so long ago. He shivered and tried to forget it, getting up from his chair to make himself a cup of tea. Reaching for the kettle, the loudest boom yet reached his ears and suddenly he was stood in complete darkness.

'…Fuck!' he hissed at no-one in particular, quickly fumbling for his cellphone and turning on the led light he had on it. Shining around he saw the main group of monitors where still on and the security systems where still all in place. He felt relief wash over him before he straightened his back and told himself to go and do his job. From what he could see half of the building was without electricity at the moment. Luckily block A &amp; B where still fine, but Block D seemed to have lost power as well as the offices, staff room and reception area.

He grabbed his little toolbox, fishing out a bigger flashlight so he could turn his phone off and headed out of the office, checking the security system of block D was still in place one last time.

He went to systematically turn back all the switches again, testing if the lights worked and it seemed like a pretty standard black out.

Seth sighed when he eyed the elevator that would take him to D block, trying to empty his mind as he stepped inside and flashed his ID card over the scanner before the elevator started moving smoothly.

As the doors opened and closed again behind him he was wrapped up in complete darkness, suppressing a shiver. He clicked on the flashlight and started looking for the panel to reset the switches. He found it, but as he finished it fairly quickly and tested it, he found out it only worked for half of the long hallway. Groaning he realised the other panel must be at the end of it as there was just rooms in between.

He walked briskly through the hallway, trying not to look into the rooms, keeping his gaze ahead of himself. He heard some noises but tried to block it out, heading for the furthest wall next to the room of the disturbed man he had seen before with Randy. He reached the panel and found it easily, sitting neatly on the wall. It didn't take him long to fix it, but he nearly pulled a switch off the wall when thunder hit hard and some of the patients screamed and wailed in it's wake.

'Jesus christ,' He mumbled under his breath, even letting out a nervous laugh at himself before finishing up and turning the lights at the end of the hallway on to test them.

He took a step to the side and more into the hallway to check all the lights where indeed on. He slowly turned his head to the room he was almost standing directly across from, but he'd made sure to keep a distance now.

He hadn't been prepared for what his eyes met.

The beast like man was standing right at his clear cell door, his face again covered by his long, tangled black hair. One of his large hands was resting against the door as if to reach out for Seth.  
The half blond swallowed, freezing on the spot when the other's head moved up slowly. It was like watching a scary movie, but actually being in it yourself.

The dark man's head starting to rise, throwing it back into his neck and he shook his hair out of his face. It was like watching something in slow motions to Seth as the other's long hair fell away from his features and he properly saw the other for the first time. He was mesmerized by the other's strong jaw, or what he could see of it. The man's beard had grown long and looked untidy, but it was clear he had a handsome, timeless kind of face. Seth was about to move again when the patient turned his head and looked straight at him. Nothing of the animalistic side he had seen before was present now. Clear, steel grey eyes where boring straight into his soul and as if like clockwork, his head started throbbing.

Bringing up a hand to his head and he felt his left eye twitch in pain, Seth started moving again, wanting to get away from this place.

As he bend to grab his tools and flashlight, a dark, velvety smooth voice reached his ears and he clutched at the light in his hand until his knuckles went pale.

'You need to help me.' His voice boomed, but it wasn't unkind. Seth tried to stop his mind from running away with him. Tried to get rid of all the feelings of deja vu and strangeness he'd been running from the last few months.

He ignored the patient, grabbing his stuff and never turning his head to meet the other's eyes.

As he slowly started walking away, feeling like his shoes where made out of led, clutching his toolbox against his chest tight.

Just as he though he had passed and he was safe. He could already see the elevator again. Just then, he heard the other speak up again.

'Seth,'

The emotion poured into that one word had Seth stop dead in his tracks. He felt his eyes sting and he didn't know why. He swallowed and closed his eyes, counted to 4 and turned around. Just in view of the dark haired man's cell still.

He was still standing leaned against the clear wall with his hands. His shoulders tense and only then did Seth notice all the bruising over the man's body where it wasn't covered with his dirty facility uniform.

'H-how..' stopping because of his faltering voice, clearing his throat and trying again.

'How do you know my name?' he said just above a whisper, locking eyes with the strange patient again.

'It's really you,' The dark haired man said breathlessly, Seth watched the expression on his whole face soften and the man slumped against the wall a little bit. Confusion taking over and swirling through his mind and body, Seth didn't know what to say or how to react. What was happening to him?

Before Seth could think about anything else, his eyes fell onto the little name plaque on the wall. 'Roman Reigns'. He pressed his lips together into a thin line, wishing it didn't have such a familiar ring to it.

The dark haired patient's demeanor started to change slowly as he was breathing more heavily now. Seth looked over and blinked at him, watching the other get riled up at nothing in particular. Frowning, Seth moved a little closer, muttering an 'Are you okay..? '. His eyes went wide as when Roman looked at him, the other's eyes where wide with fear and rage, his hands balling up into tight fists when he started to bang them against the clear door over and over.

'LEAVE! You have to leave! They'll get you too.. LEAVE!'

His voice echoed and rumbled through the hallway, following Seth all the way into the elevator where he tried to catch his breath, pressing the button multiple times, only stopping when he felt the structure move him down to the lower floor.  
The look in the other man's eyes had been something he'd never seen before. It had scared him.  
When he reached the dimly lit hallway of the main floor again he tried to shake it off, but it was hard. He tried to tell himself, come on you're a grown ass man, no need to be scared. But his mind kept throwing the things that had been happening the last few months back at him and it scared him even more he couldn't explain any of it.

He watched his shaky hands as he finally made that cup of tea, moving back to the desk with the monitors as he didn't exactly feel like calling any of his co workers in the middle of the night because he was _scared. _He finished the rest of his shift without any other incidents, but he couldn't really say he'd been all there. His mind kept wandering to that man. Roman Reigns. He had even quickly googled his name, but nothing had come up. Seth had wanted to punch himself for doing something like that, his mind was running away with him and trying to plant seeds to get his hands on the man's casefile. His life was slowly turning into some kind of weird horror movie and he was letting it happen.

When he saw Cody's face peer into the office that morning he was more relieved than he had been before. The nurse didn't ask any questions, but gave him a pat on the shoulders before getting ready for his own shift.

Seth plopped down on his bed as it was getting light again outside. Still dressed, he fell asleep. Tossing and turning and when he woke up hours later all he remembered was deep red and a metallic smell lingering in his nostrils.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, quick update from me this time =w=  
Here's chapter with more background story. All that's in italics is a flash back (or is it just a dream? ;))

Disclaimer: I still down nothing!

Enjoy &amp; review if you like :) x

_His head was buzzing pleasantly and he let out a laugh, just because he felt like it. He felt the man next to him let out a low chuckle and he moved closer to him, leaning shoulder to shoulder for a second. _

_Seth looked sideways to the slightly taller man and grinned boyishly. His companion shook his head with a smirk, watching him as he took a few steps away and spread his arms. His head tilted back as he inhaled the fresh night air. _

_'You're such a lightweight,' the big man boomed at him teasingly, but it was the truth. Seth felt like he had run out of words and all he could do was laugh. It was okay, anyway. Laughing felt good. _

_They where in a local park and it was quiet around them. Most of the city asleep at this hour. Roman was always on guard though and Seth let out a surprised sound when he felt the others arms encircle his waist lightly. _

_'Roman…' he hummed, turning his head to smell the other's soft hair. Roman always smelled good. Earthy and comforting, but with a hint of something zesty. It had beent he smell of home for the last couple of years. Ever since the big Samoan had plucked him off the street his life had changed. He was still far from 'normal' when it came to his job, but at least he was around people he loved and trusted instead of sleeping on the street with one eye open at all times. _

_He felt Roman's soft lips against his neck, receiving a bite here and there and Seth leaned his head back to grant the other all the access he needed.  
Seth felt something vibrate against his ass and he let out a surprised sound, hearing Roman groan in annoyance and the other's warm presence left him. _

_Seth let out a disappointed sigh, turning around to complain as he saw Roman pick up his phone. It wasn't very often the other was so straight forward with his affection and Seth had been enjoying it. But he saw the look on the other's face and knew it was serious. It was strange to see the other turn so calm and business like within a second. _

_'Yea? Oh- yea that's right. I can't see you yet…. Hurry up man.' Roman turned to look down the path that went through the park, apparently looking for someone. Seth's mind was still fuzzy from the drinks they had earlier and he fidgeted with his jacket a little, hopping from one foot to the other to look over Roman's shoulder.  
His eyes focused on a dark form that appeared from the shadows now, Roman hanging up the phone as he finally saw him approach and he pulled Seth along to meet the other._

_Dean's face was dirty and so where his hands. Seth couldn't make out the colour in the dark but the smell was undeniable. The other was covered in blood. Roman was all business now, but the blonde seemed on edge. Seth sighed as he moved closer to the blonde. He had wanted to give him a manly hug or a pat on the shoulder, but even in his drunken state he noticed Ambrose tense up when he approached him. Seth held his distance and stayed next to Roman, registering Dean's icy blue eyes glancing off in a different direction every other second. _

_Roman cleared his throat and Dean looked up at him with a snarl on his face, but when he seemed to realise it was only Roman, a look of utter despair took over and it made Seth shiver. He could hear Dean breathing heavily, his hands in constant movement, tugging at his clothes, making motions in the air, his fingers spasming lightly. _

_'Come on, we need to clean you up.' The tall Samoan decided thoughtfully, always the cool one that would tie the loose ends together. Dean fell behind them a little, mumbling under his breath as Roman tried to keep Seth from stumbling off his feet. 'What happened? Was he on a mission?' Seth asked softly, struggling to string a proper sentence together. _

_Romans steel grey eyes settled on him for a second before he stared ahead again.  
'Yea.. i told Hunter not to send Dean, but he needed someone to take care of Rob. You know. Rob who took Dean in when he joined the gang. ' Roman clenched his jaw and Seth felt a little more sober all of a sudden. He too had known Rob, he'd been a bit of an uncle to all of them. More so to Dean who he had taken under his wing when he'd been young and new to the crew. But Rob had grown older over the years and it hadn't been a secret the eccentric man had been talking about 'retirement'. Their boss hadn't been very pleased, but Rob had never been one to give a shit about anyone higher up. _

_'Fuck..' Was all Seth knew how to say. _

_When they got home that night, Roman took Dean into the bathroom to clean him up. Seth stupidly put some extra pillows and blankets on the mattresses they slept on in the large, empty warehouse.  
Dean let himself be wrapped in blankets by Seth when he and Roman came out of the bathroom. The blonde not saying a lot. It scared Seth how his usually sharp blue eyes seemed dull and empty. Roman touched his shoulder and he looked up as he slipped him two pills and a bottle of water before turning away. Seth got Dean to part his lips and swallow the sleeping pills with a sigh. Anything to take his mind off the gruesome thing he'd just been through. Anything to keep their friend as sane as they could. _

_Seth woke up confused, not even remembering falling asleep in the first place. As he tried to move, he felt Dean's arm resting over his chest and he smirked, pressing a light kiss to the other's blonde head. Flashes of the nights events came back to him and he sighed, sitting up a little and he saw Roman's broad back turned towards him on the other side of the bed._

_He heard the familiar sound of 'tick tick tick scrape' on the small table next to Roman on the floor. Saw the other set the credit card aside, lean down to the surface and snort. Seth sighed. He'd seen it done countless times. Had done it himself. But lately it bothered him when he saw Dean or Roman take the stuff.  
Roman threw his head back, black hair pooling over his shoulders and back like water as the big man let out a soft groan. _

_Seth leaned over Dean, careful to not wake the other up, touching Roman's back lightly. Roman turned around and their eyes met in the dark. He slowly saw the other's pupils dilate and he frowned a little, pushing some hair from Roman's face. _

_'Don't wake him up,' Roman said, nodding down to Dean. His voice always had that strange tremor in it whenever the big man used. It made Seth's skin crawl. He just nodded, sighing again laying back down as Roman did the same. Dean still knocked out in between them on in the nest of pillows Seth had built. The younger one held Roman's dark gaze, forcing himself to do so. He hated when Roman got that faraway look in his eyes. He knew Dean would never admit it, but Roman was in many ways their anchor. The one that kept them grounded and thinking straight. To see him fall apart in these rare moments was hard for Seth and he had no idea how to deal with them. _

_'I'm going to kill Hunter, sooner or later.' The samoan purred into the night air, twisted smirk forming on his lips. Seth held the other's dark stare until he could take no more, looking down at their broken team mate and swallowing the growing lump in his throat. His eyes widening as Roman reached out to stroke some hair from his face before he relaxed into the soft blankets again._

_'Go to sleep.' Roman ordered before turning around himself, leaving Seth to stare at the other's muscular back and intricate tattoo before he drifted off again. _

Seth woke up with a start, panting as if he'd been running before falling down on his bed. His limbs ached and his head was pounding again. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes aggressively, as if that would make his mind more clear. Curly hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and he tried to remember his dream. Frowning and making the headache worse, letting out a growl standing up, making everything spin before his eyes.

Stumbling to the bathroom, blindly searching for the tap to turn on the cold water. Holding his face under the spray to regain some more consciousness. Just letting the water rush over him for a minute longer before turning off the tap and bringing a towel to his face. Looking up into his own brown eyes in the mirror and it gave him goosebumps. He tugged at the blonde hair on the side of his head and crunched his teeth together.

Biting down on his tongue hard and tasting the metallic blood in his mouth. Making sure he was awake and really here. Groaning as the taste was _familiar_, but he had no idea why.  
Remembering flashes of his dream, recognizing Dean in there and he had looked so fallen apart and that man- Roman, he'd been there too. Seth wanted to scream at his brain to stop this puzzle he seemed to be a part off, but it wouldn't help. Walking back to his bedroom he eyed the clock warily. Still a few hours left before he had to get up for work. Laying back down and trying to breathe more calm, he looked at the ceiling. What if it was all a coincidence? What if he had just been stressed out from starting a job and a new life and this was his brains way of dealing with everything?

A little voice in his head said that didn't explain how that patient new his name. But he shook it off, burying his face into his pillow as he slowly drifted off into a more peaceful sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the alarm woke Seth up for work a few hours later, he vaguely recalled the 'dream' he had. Trying not to pay it any attention as he had a shower and got dressed, quickly eating some toast for breakfast.

He started his shift and did his routine check ups as usual. It being still early, Seth saw a few of the nurses running around busy with the morning rush but not a lot of patients were out of bed yet.

Seth gathered his toolbox from his cupboard to check on a leaking tap that Cody had complained about. Yawning as it was still early, trying not to focus on too much as the dream that seemed like a lost memory was still floating somewhere in his mind, waiting to break to the surface again. Walking by the staff kitchen he saw Randy leaning against the table, eating an apple. His piercing blue eyes shooting up at Seth as he walked by the doorway and the other did a little wave. Seth slowed down a little, ready to say 'hi' but Randy spoke first. "Head honcho is in today. Try to stay out of the way." The tall nurse said it with a smile and added a wink, Seth able to respond with a nod and an awkward laugh as he continued walking. Only realising fully what the other had said after it was already done and he frowned to himself.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, being that kind of person that would come up with a witty reply about ten minutes too late. Still thinking about it when he reached the toilet and the sink that needed a look over, lost in thought as he started with his work.

Muttering to himself and cursing at an imaginary Randy, Seth hadn't realised someone was watching him struggle with the tap for a while now.

When the words "Need a hand?" reached his ears Seth nearly knocked his head into the sink above, turning around to look up at Dean with wide eyes. It seemed like so much had happened since he last saw the other and all Seth could do was laugh awkwardly again. The patient regarded him for a moment longer, tilting his head to the side slightly, as if he didn't even notice Seth laughing.

"Uh, I'm okay I think. Thanks." Seth said slowly to break the thick silence starting to form around them. Blinking at Dean who seemed to suddenly snap out of it and nodded. He pushed his short curls back and scratched at his scalp lazily, suddenly all relaxed and casual again.

Seth awkwardly went back to work, but the weird atmosphere soon changed into a nicer one when Dean sat down on the floor with him. The blonde patient just making small talk and gossiping a little about the nurses with Seth as he worked on the fixing the leak in the piping of the sink.

When Seth was done he pushed the hair that had escaped his bun back. Standing up and looking happy with his work, testing out the tap to check if the leaking had indeed stopped. Dean clapped for him and chuckled as he stood up too. Complaining and groaning as he'd been sitting down for a while now.

"Better let you continue with your rounds, huh?" he muttered as he stared at Seth longer than any normal person would. Seth just blinked and nodded, putting his stuff away in the toolbox just to have something to do except stare at the blue eyed man.

"Wont be seeing you for a while since Levesque is in town." Dean continued slowly as he starting to turn around and walk away to let Seth do his thing. The half blonde frowned at the weird remark and looked up to already see Dean walking down the hallway. "Who?" he called after him as he wasn't sure what the patient meant at all. Dean didn't stop but waved his hand in the air a little, turning his face so Seth would still hear him talk as he kept walking away.

"The big boss. I dunno." He shrugged and Seth was left behind speechless in the little bathroom. Trying to shake it off again as he finally finished packing up all his stuff and tried to continue with his rounds, but finding it hard to get his focus back in place.

He'd seen the boss they assumed everyone was talking about in a glimpse before. Big guy with mill metered hair. Broad shoulders. Expensive suit. Seth couldn't recall his face exactly though as he'd tried to stay out of the way.

Still not sure what Dean meant with those words, Seth suddenly remembered smething. Thinking back of when he'd seen the boss guy, he realised it had been around that time he found Dean all out of sorts in the gym. Frowning, he pondered about it a moment longer, wondering if that made any sense or his brain was just reaching for something. It felt like his brain was like scrambled eggs anyway lately.

The day went by as normal for as far that was possible in a mental facility. Seth still trying to forget about the thoughts and questions lingering in his mind. Happy when his working day was done and he put away all his things and locked his cupboard. Not having seen Randy again or top guy he was supposed to avoid. Seth huffed thinking about the warning of the cocky male nurse again as he headed out of the main building and back towards the apartments. Happy at least he could make some dinner and play some video games. Keep his mind of deeper thoughts and spend a nice evening relaxing.

Dean looked up from where he was laying on his bed to see Randy standing in the doorway. A grin spreading on his lips as the male nurse gave him look that was something between bored and annoyed. Exactly what Dean was going for.

"Miss me?" he purred at the broad shouldered man as he sat up from the bed slowly and put his feet on the floor. He knew what was coming. Part of it anyway. Last time hadn't exactly been pleasant.

Randy rolled his eyes and walked in with Cody next to him, the other nurse's face tight with seriousness and worry and Dean suddenly spotted the needle in his hand. Too late. He jumped up and shouted, trying to head for the doorway but Orton already grabbed him by the arm. Shouting at Cody to sedate him and Dean guessed he did as he was told as soon the struggling became very difficult. He heard Randy laugh, but he couldn't see the other anymore. Still trying to struggle and reach the doorway, feeling as if he was swimming with a backpack full of bricks on him.

When he regained consciousness the first thing he did was swear. The word 'fuck' barely rolling of his tongue as it felt thick and awkward. There was bright light that made his head pound even harder as he tried to look. Soon feeling the growingly familiar restrains around his wrists and ankles as he tried to move to no avail.  
Hearing voices talk in the background, but he couldn't make out anything they said. Sounding like buzzing flies in his head and he shook his head some to see if it helped, groaning when it did the opposite.

"Yea, he's awake. Go on and inject it."

"Very well. Specimen Good. 6 ft 4, 226 pounds. In good condition. Blonde, blue eyes. Health check cleared last route check up. Will now administrate 2ml of our latest experimental drug, version 3-C." the words went in and out of Deans ears without really registering, still trying to look around and vaguely seeing some shapes standing a few meters away from him now. Trying to speak again, but his mouth was dry and nothing that made any sense came out. A shadow suddenly hovering above him and he squinted to try and look closer, but before he could get his body to do anything he felt a sharp pain in his inner elbow. A sound filling his ears and he only later realised it was his own scream echoing through the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seth woke up with a start, but for once he didn't remember anything from his dreamlike state. All he could recall was a shrill scream and he rubbed at his ears, feeling as if they were still ringing from the desperate sound.

The half blonde got up to have a drink of water, staring out of the window towards the facility as it was the main thing insight of his windows. Frowning as he saw some of the lights in the upper ward still on, but put it out of his mind as he finished his water and went back to bed.

When he woke the next morning he'd almost forgotten about the thing, as he'd been having strange dreams a lot lately. Getting dressed as usual and sticking to his everyday routine. Doing his job, keeping his head down and not running into any problems.

But he did notice something and a little voice kept irking him in the back of his mind. Trying to ignore it and he was doing a good job up until he walked into one of his favourite patients. Seth just observed AJ for a while at first, how she was drawing on a large sheet of paper with crayons and pencils. The young woman was talking to herself under her breath and it went from cheerful to angry so fast that it was almost comical, but Seth tried not to laugh. He approached her after a few minutes, kneeling down to look at her artwork. "Hey, watcha drawing?" he asked and his eyes went to the paper, seeing something that resembled a spider, but a rather cute one, in the middle of a mess of colours and figures. AJ shrugged at him, but a small smile appeared on her pretty features. "they took your friend again." She said out of the blue as she continued drawing, sticking the edge of a green crayon between her lips as she looked at her creation thoughtfully. Seth frowned, the drawing now forgotten as he focused on the brunette in front of him.

"What? You mean Ambrose?" he asked quickly, his voice high in his anticipation and she peeked at him from the corners of her eyes for a long moment. Then all he got was a small nod as she leaned down to colour some more.

Seth spaced out for a moment before snapping back into reality. So many thoughts screaming to be heard first in his brain and it was making his head pound.

"Who took him? Where did he go?" he asked carefully, speaking more slowly no as he'd actually given it a thought before blurting out a sound. AJ sighed and shrugged a little, as if Seth was asking stupid questions now which she didn't have time for. She went for the black crayon slowly, thin fingers reaching out and when she picked it up it was as if her whole demeanour clouded over. Her dark eyes turning to stare into his lighter brown ones again now as she slowly seemed to make up her mind.

"He's still here. But he wont be in his room for a while. They'll take the long haired one next." Her voice cold as her eyes seemed to look passed him and she slowly turned back to her drawing again. Seth felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up at her behaviour and slowly got up, not wanting to disturb her any further.

The half blonde walked away as in a haze, her words relaying his mind over and over. Missing one of the doctors of the facility standing in the doorway observing them completely. The man clad in the white coat pushing up his sleeves slowly, his colourful tattoos coming into view. He waited for Seth to have fully disappeared into the corridor before approaching the little brunette still sitting on the floor. Her arms moving furiously as she was dragging the black crayon all over what she had previously drawn now, still muttering under her breath. The doctor leaned over to touch her shoulder lightly and she stopped, dropping the crayon and looking up at him. Her face softening and a smile spread on her lips.

After the strange incident Seth tried to finish his shift, but it was hard to keep focused. Playing watch dog for the last few hours watching the monitors and he was happy to just sit there and zone out with some coffee to keep him company.

As he saw on the clock he was done in about fifteen minutes, his eyes wandered to the filing cabinet underneath the clock. He knew there was a load of files of all kinds in there, although he assumed the doctors kept their own stuff in their offices. His fingers twitching as he was curious, but really, what was he looking for? He'd never been one to snoop around, but with the currents events at this place it was just asking for some detective work.

As he stared at the cabinet, his mind racing and his heart beating a little faster at the wild ideas going through his mind. Thinking about what he might find there, finally get some answers to this madness… Seth nearly fell out of his chair when Nikki walked in to take over his shift, the pretty nurse laughing as she saw the shocked face of the care taker. "You look like you were doing something naughty." She grinned and quirked a perfectly drawn eyebrow at him. A mug of coffee in her hand as she ushered him out of the seat to take over his place behind the monitors and keep an all seeing eye on the main wards. "A-ah, no I was just lost in thought." Seth said quickly, getting up to make space for the nurse, before saying his goodbyes and rushing out of the little office. Sighing and running a hand through his messy hair as he walked back to his apartment. Lost in thought again as he shook his head at himself with a frown. On top of all his weird ' problems' of late he never seemed to be very good as socialising with his colleges and it bothered him a little. He just never knew how to act around the nurses, although most had warmed up to him by now.

Changing into a comfortable get up of sweats and a tshirt, Seth went around the back of the apartments where a thick forest was. He wanted to clear his mind, but it did the opposite as he walked amongst the trees and bushes that were slowly losing their leaves and colour. His feet led him to a small open space with grass and moss growing on the ground and he sat down for a moment. Closing his eyes as he laid down fully, hands under his head as he tried to relax. Heaving a sigh, trying to clear his mind..

.. _Seth opened his eyes and looked around confused for a second. The man next to him giving him a hard nudge in the ribs and Seth was about to swear at him when he realised all eyes in the room where on him. His face turned a little pale, feeling downright scraggly in his ripped jeans and t-shirt, standing here facing all these men in tailored suits and mahogany desks. The broad shouldered man behind the biggest desk cleared his throat and if Seth hadn't been so nervous he might've caught the amusement in his eyes. "So, you get it right? What's your choice. Don't be afraid, you're still free to leave."_

_The word 'still' sitting in Seths brain for a moment before he shrugged, tried to act casual and he straightened his shoulders a little next to the bodyguard guys. "Yea okay," he squeaked and he groaned at how his voice came out. "I'll work for you." He confirmed with a nod and the big man behind the desk got up with a smirk on his face. Walking over to give him a hard slap on the back, which Seth supposed was meant in a fatherly way of sorts. "Welcome to the family, kid." _

_It had been a whirlwind ever since he joined the Helmsley-McMahan family. But it had been going better ever since Roman Reigns had spotted him. He had started of doing simple errands and low key dirty work. But when he joined the long haired Samoan and his blonde, quiet friend, Seth had really felt like he was coming alive._

_Surely their work wasn't anything to write home about. And the youngest one sometimes enjoyed it, although other times it scared the shit out of him. He called a night where Roman and Dean got the upper hand in a fight and left a guy more dead than alive on the floor. The two men where more beasts than human and with their adrenaline pumping, where laughing at each other afterwards and playfully talking about the event as if it was brotherly bonding time. Even though they were like brothers to him, maybe even more. Seth also knew he was the least fucked up one out of the three, but could never quite decide if that was a good thing or not._

_It had been a warm Friday night when he walked into their warehouse after a day of work and a night of play. Having lost Dean somewhere in the middle of it all, but he knew the blonde was fine. As he shuffled into their strange home, he kicked of his shoes and looked around, narrowing his eyes a little as he heard faint noises coming from the other end of the large space. Their sleeping area shielded off with Japanese style folded sheets for a little privacy. One of the rules of the two when he joined them, they had to sleep in the same area so nobody could sneak around. Seth had laughed at first and then felt awkward as they had been serious, but now it was all he knew._

_Slowly walking further towards the source of the noises, making out the scratchy noise of the tv in the background. But soon he recognised the other thing he'd heard, a smirk forming on his lips. Someone was here and they where definitely having a good time. He'd lost count of the amount of times he'd walked in on Dean banging some random chick by now. Roman was a bit less common and he himself tried to keep it out of the house. But non of them where too bothered and usually just left or moved to a different part of the house if the other needed some special time. Seth was giddy from the drinks he'd had though and curious to see who it was. Walking on his tiptoes, getting closer and pressing a hand over his mouth to stop from chuckling at his silly behaviour. Peeking around the rice paper doors curiously, although from the sound of those low, baritone moans it could only be one person. _

_He froze when his brain registered the scene. Two bodies as naked as the day they were born, writhing together on the big mattress. Romans hair flowing like a waterfall behind his bed into the pillows, his eyes closed in pleasure with his head tilted backwards a little. His large hands where over the other persons hips, holding them tight as Seth could see the skin go white even in the dim light. It wasn't that which made the younger man unable to look away. It was the fact that the person on top of Roman, bouncing up and down slow but skilfully, was in fact a young guy around his age with short blonde hair and a slim waist._

_Seth closed his mouth when he realised it had fallen open, about to turn away as he wasn't sure how to react, but when he looked at his Samoan brother again he was nailed to the floor one more. Those smouldering grey eyes where looking straight at him now. Seth felt a tinge of fear wash over his back, but it was soon replaced with something _very different _when a lazy smirk spread on Romans full lips and he bucked his hips up a little harder into the blonde guys willing body. _

Seth opened his eyes very slowly, peering at the blue sky though his thick eyelashes for a moment before he bit his lip.

Laying as still as he could in the moss, his hand twitching a little from being in the same position for so long. Feeling the warmth in his chest and spiralling down his stomach and lower… Blinking now as he tried to make it go away.

What was that? Had he just remembered something from his past? But that guy, the man he'd thought of as his brother. He'd had the face of the patient that scared him half to death a few days ago.

Sitting up and feeling his head spin, he groaned as he rubbed his temples in frustration. His hands coming down to feel the moss against his palms, enjoying the simple feeling as it was something real, something he could onto. Trying to filter through the things going on with him as suddenly he had made up his mind.

He needed to get to the bottom of this, one way or another. No longer could he pretend these where just dreams and he was a man without a past. He needed to know.


End file.
